A functional device of a drawer guide, for example a self-closing device and/or a damping device, may, for example, be arranged separately from the drawer guide on the carcass or on the drawer. However, this separate arrangement increases the outlay for assembly of the combination of the drawer guide and functional device on a carcass and/or a drawer.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a drawer guide, which is compact and is configured to be assembled with a low assembly outlay.